fallout_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Basics
Guide to Basic Gameplay So you're new to the wasteland and wish to know how to be one of the most elite here? Well, look no further, for this is the starter's starter guide to... start... There are no locations for loot here, no quick and easy ways to get stuff. However, we will be providing useful information that you may or may not already know. Getting Started First things first, you'll want to create your own character the way you want to. You don't have to, but it is recommended and plus, it gives your character that unique taste from everyone else! You'll find a small GUI on the welcome screen in the lobby of the server, where you can click 'Setup Character'. From there, you can customize your game play preferences, your UI color, character, and occupation preferences. Occupations: If you want to be a certain occupation, you'll have to set that occupation to High. Just click the tab that says Never, Low, or Medium until it says High, which will be in blue colored font. This will tell the game that you want to be that position or role first before anything else. It will take this into account and hopefully let you become that occupation. Occupations with medium settings will just say 'Hey, I want to be this if I can't be my first choice.' Low priority just says 'You can put me in this if all else fails.' Combat Combat is crucial and a vital mechanic in this game. Almost all your encounters may or will include combat. So learning how to fight is recommended for your survival. Depending on your occupation, you may be more or less likely to have hostile encounters. If you live in the vault, you're likely to have less of a chance to encountering a raider. As a settler, it's a higher risk. Guns: Guns have a safety mechanism, which upon grabbing may or may not be active. This mechanic prevents you from accidentally firing upon someone, but most of the times is a nuisance. To disable or enable the safety, hold left Alt and click the weapon at the same time, and it will either turn to FIRE or SAFE. Some guns also require you to pump them or use a bolt. Hunting Rifles require you to open their bolt and then close it to load a new round. Clicking the gun once would either close or open the bolt, and another click would open/close it again. Shotguns require a pump to load a new shell into the chamber, either upon initial pick up or after firing. Melee: Melee is literally just that - grab it and start hitting people, creatures, or objects with it in hand. Some objects - like the super-hammer, sledgehammer, spear, and fire-axe - may allow you to click on them while their in your active hand to hold them with both hands, thus allowing for a larger damage yield (makes you hit things with more damage to your hits). Armor Armor is pretty simply said - it protects you against damage from ballistic and burn damage. Some armor is very light, while others are heavy enough to impair movement. There are two armors: regular armors and power armor. Regular armor can be found anywhere ranging from raider armor to combat armor, and then power armor is found in rare or hard to reach locations, where someone can wear this armor for maximum defense. However, keep in mind to use power armor you'd need to RP knowing power armor training. Food Food can be found just about anywhere; from the mall to the armory in the west, you can find food (mostly pre-War) just about any place. If you have access to a dirt plot at a certain garden or farm location, you can also grow your own food. Food is essential to life, as well as drinks. Drugs and Medicine Drugs such as Jet, Mex-X, Psycho, and Turbo, help you increase performance in combat or in speed. Most of them contain meth and may also make you overdose if you take too much. Most drugs - even just one hit of them - get you addicted and you suffer withdrawals, but the benefits at first hand are worth it. Rad-Away and Rad-X help with radiation as Stimpacks deal with burn and brute damage to the body, helping you heal. Chemists in the vault can make medicines of their own to help with mostly any case of medical needs. Reminder that the medical system is based off of /tg/ code. Category:Guides